kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Vemon Decepticons
The Decepticons (ディセプティコン, Diseputikon) are one of the primary factions in the Mutant titans. They are typically concerned with such things as conquering Cybertron, defeating the Autobots, amassing large quantities of energon, Obtaining the powers of the AllSpark, developing powerful weaponry, and beating people up. Not necessarily in that order. Breakout (Event) Constructicons Mutants Mythical Beast Titans Team Chaar Members * The Overlord (Lego Ninjago) * Makuta (2015) * Soul of Cinder (Dark souls 3) * Malthael (Diablo 3) * Vilgax (Gwen 10) 2012-2019 * Megatronus (Driscoll) (Ben 10) * Hades (Mondo World) * Deacon of the Deep (Dark souls 3) * Azmodan (Diablo 3) * Demon spider (Mr. krupp) * Dr. Hämsterviel (Stitch) * Mandark and Thunder Cracker (Dexter's Laboratory) * Kay-loo (Ralphie Bot from Magic School Bus) * Grinch (Dr.Seuss) * Sally Ratmousen (Geronimo Stilton The Gem Gang) * Queen Eclipsa Butterfly (Star vs the forces of evil) * Fung (Captian K'nuckles) * Vitaly (Nobita Nobi) * Bluto (Popeye) * Vorox (Bionicle the legend reborn) * Sky Man (Blackout) * Kozu (Starscream Heckles Megatron) * Nemesis ("Challenge of the Super Friends") * Miley Cyrus (Mad Cartoon Network) * Kruncha (The New Masters of Spinjitzu) * Nuckal (The New Masters of Spinjitzu) * Sixsix (Ben 10) * Fliqpy (Happy Tree Friends) * Wuya (Xiaolin Showdown) * El Primero (Ferdinand) * Barney (DashieXP) * Dr. ShockWave (Autopilot from Wall E the Video games) * Toffee (Star vs the forces of evil - Fan animation - The Plan of Toffee) * Mojo Jojo (Bubble Vicious) * Azrael (Smurfs the Lost Village) * Gargamel (Smurfs The Lost Village) * Monty (Smurfs The Lost Village) * Rocksteady (Ivan Vanko) * Bebop (Zachary Zach Varnitech) * Onion King (Garnet Universe) (killed by Autobot rangers) * Caillou (JonComedian VGCP) * Nigel (Joshua Joyce) * Ganon (Purple Monster) * Voltix (Breakout HF) * Bowser (CN MAD) * Pizza Face (TMNT) * Brick (Bubble boy) * Butch (Bubble boy) * Taotie (Kung Fu Panda) * Wario (Monster man) * Bitch pudding (robot chicken) * Cheater (Cree Lincoln) (Operation S.U.P.P.O.R.T) * Smiler (The Emoji Movie) * Bishop (TMNT) * Kevin Levin (Grudge Match) * Mask Dog (Son of the Mask) * Walking Dead (Forever Ninja) (Ben 10) * Buzz (Cyberchase) * Delete (Cyberchase) * Strika (Jasper from Dove Self-Esteem Project) * Hundun (J.T) * Temutai (Cash Murray) * Bruticus (Transformers ROTDS) * Two Heads Six Shot * Traxs (AOE) * Slade (Teen Titans) * Gahri (Kung Fu Panda) * Grumpy Bear (Law of Ogre) * Dennis the Rabbit (Phineas and Ferb) * Farmer (Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated) * Combaticons (Drill sergeant) (The Night the Clown Cried) * Jet Storm (Baylor Hotner) * The Kraang Droids (TMNT) * Leonard (Angry Birds) * Meldar Prime (Win, Lose and Kaboom) * Elsa (Mutant 3 headed gigantic Ice Dragon) * Darkness Smurfette/Evil Smurfette * GOLB (Adventure time) Breakout (Mutant-cons) * Rotor (killed by Hound) * XPlode (killed by Ms. Mimi) * Corroder (killed by Rex, and his gangs) * Meltdown (killed by Bumblebee) * Thunder (killed by Francine Frensky) * Von Nebula (Assault by N.E.S.T. and Autobot rangers) * Fire Lord (killed by Lola Bunny) * Drilldozer (killed by Autobots Rangers) * Nitroblast (killed by Annie) * Jetbug (killed by large cannons of Warpath, and Annie) * Witch Doctor (killed by Thea Stilton) * A Fangz (killed by Larry) * A Waspix (killed by autobots) * A Scorpio (killed by Blossom and Buttercup) * Jawblade (recaptured) * Toxic Reapa (recaptured) * Splitface (recaptured) * Thornraxx (recaptured) * Speeda Demon (killed by Ms. Mimi, recaptured, but escaped again) * XT4 (recaptured) * Core Hunter (killed by Arthur Pteranodon) Mutant Drones * Junkheap * KSI Sentries * KSI Bosses * Two Heads * Traxs Mutant Titans * Lythos * Hydros * Pyros * Stratos * Cyclops * Sloth Fratelli * Gill-man * Lighting titan (killed by Zeus) * Porphyrion * Aegaeon * Oceanus * Hyperion Myth and Monster * Gremlins * Two Headed Basilisk * Cerberus * Ultimate 2 headed Kevin 11 * Roc * Orthrus * ThunderBird * Mr. Hollywoodosaurus Rex * Hydras (King Hydra) * Griffin * Chimera * Minotaur * The Evil Spirit * Gorgons * Mutant King kong (Sideshow Bob) * Benjamin Krupp (Cancer) * Snakeweed (TMNT) * Spy-Roach * Arachne * Spider Bytez (Coop Burtonburger) * Two headed Megalodon * Leviathan (Ninjago) * April Derp * Scylla Constructicons * Devastator (Justin) * Scavenger (Galvatron from Energon) * Mixmaster (Paul from Pokemon) * Long Haul (Erik and Francis) * Scrapper (Lalavava) * Rampage (Duke of Weselton) * Overload (Hans from frozen) * HighTower (Tyrannosaurus Rex) * Scrap Metal/Second bulldozer (The Stupid little Boys) BATIM Monsters Chapter ?: The Archives * Beast Bendy * Ink Bendy * Searcher * Sammy (Monster) * Twisted Alice * Brute Boris * The Lost One * Bertrum * The Butcher Gang Machines * The Cat Beast is the first machine that 9 finds. It was the last active machine in the world until the reactivation of the Fabrication Machine. With a gait somewhere between a lion and a monkey, it has spines on its back, a cat skull for a head, a red mechanical eye in its left socket and a light bulb in its right, which it uses to see in the dark. * The Fabrication Machine/B.R.A.I.N. (Binary Reactive Artificially Intelligent Neurocircuit) is the machine that built all the other machines. It was designed by the Scientist as an A.I. for use by the Chancellor. * The Winged Beast is a pterodactyl-like machine constructed by the Fabrication Machine to hunt down the creations. It has knives and scissors for a mouth, four small red eyes around its "head", a tarp or flag for its batlike wings, and a harpoon on the end of its tail. Several human bones are integrated into its structure. It can fly through a combination of its wings and an electric fan in its body. In battle, it uses the blades on its head, the claws on its wings, or its harpoon tail, which can be fired and retracted at will. * The Seamstress is a cobralike robot designed by the Fabrication Machine to capture the Scientist's other creations; it is also its most formidable warrior. Its serpentine body bears numerous spindly metal limbs that end in a variety of claws, scissors, needles and blades. Spools of red thread are attached to its back, and E.B.'s lifeless body is attached to its tail. Its head is a mixture of a skull and a broken doll mask with a requisite red mechanical eye hidden by the black fabric of its body, surrounded by smaller limbs that can spread the fabric to reveal its face. It flashes light through 2's eyes to hypnotize its victims, immobilizes them with its thread, and binds them in its own body to take back to the Fabrication Machine. * Seekers are large hot air balloon-like machines with searchlights and alarms similar to air-raid sirens that scout around the factory. * Spiderbots are small tarantulalike robots that are made by the Fabrication Machine to repopulate the humanless world. * Steel Behemoths are large, two-legged machines built by the Fabrication Machine as autonomous weapons. They formed the bulk of the Chancellor's army during the new war; this decision backfired on humanity when the Fabrication Machine went rogue, as its Behemoths were already spread across the world and could begin their mass extermination of all life. They are visually similar to a cross between the Tripods from The War of the Worlds and the smaller Imperial Walkers from Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. They are fast for their size, and use powerful machine guns that can penetrate concrete. They can also launch capsules that exude toxic gas. As said by 1, the gas kills all life, including bacteria. They don't seem to be able to kill bacteria higher up in the atmosphere. Category:Lists Category:Villain Category:Male Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Mutants